


Remember me to thank Chase

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Series: Malec Drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec tries to track jace, Cuteness overload, Fluff, M/M, Things Don't Go As Planned, Why did Alec drop the stele kind of thing, a little ooc, based on some bts pics for s2, dizzy alec, magnus helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: After an argument with Maryse, Alec goes to Magnus' loft to ask for his help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You need to read [this](http://mattlightwood.tumblr.com/post/150045920059/thank-you-for-your-insight-commander) first to understand this better!
> 
> A little messy ff about some bts pics for episode one of season two! I didn't really paid much attention to this because I wanted to finish it, so it's messy af. Sorry about that!! Enjoy :)

_"_ _Thank you for your insight, commander. But I will kindly ignore it.”_

Alec rubbed his face aggressively for the umpteenth time. He couldn’t believe he actually said that.

He’s right now sitting on the train on his way to Magnus’ loft. After been the whole day on Idris in the most awful meeting with some members of the Clave, he was in New York again. Even if he was on his way to his _boyfriend_ ’s house, he wasn’t exactly in a good mood.

Because he wasn’t going just to say hello.

Truth was, the Clave just denied them any help on looking for Jace, and also were talking about him being a traitor. His mother wasn’t exactly helpful when she approved of this and also scolded Alec for saying he was going to save Jace for himself.

So now he was going to the only place he knew he could find help.

It was already dark when he finally arrived. Nobody knew he was there, not even Magnus, because Alec didn’t want to explain anything on the phone. Shaking a little bit, Alec pressed the doorbell.

Silence. Alec tried again and got the same response.

 _No, it can’t be_ , he thought. Magnus was safe. Nobody was going to hurt him, because Valentine gave Jace his word.

Was he really safe, though?

Alec didn’t try again with the doorbell. He took a seraph blade out of his holster and he stepped inside the loft (after all, Magnus made sure to setup his wards so they won’t do anything to Alec or his friends). After going through the entrance and making sure nobody was hiding there, he went into the main room.

Alec was grateful there was a wall beside him, because he needed somewhere to support his body.

Magnus was making pushups on his living room wearing nothing more than some black pants. Alec couldn’t stop staring at his biceps while Magnus went quickly up and then down. _Shit_ , Alec was very far away from having _those_ biceps.

He didn’t notice that a gasp escaped his throat until Magnus looked up.

“Alec?” Magnus pushed himself up and smiled. “What are you doing here, dear?”

 _Dear_. Alec gulped.

“I, uhm, I was -I mean, I came to… and then, and you just- I,” Alec stuttered helplessly, his eyes forever fixated on his boyfriend’s abs.

A smug smile pulled at Magnus’ lips when he walked to Alec (still shirtless) and gave him a kiss as a hello (still shirtless).

“Hey, you,” Magnus said now smiling fondly (still shirtless). “I’m sorry I didn’t answer the doorbell. I assumed it was someone else. I thought you had clear you can come here anytime.”

“H-hi. Yes. Sorry.”

“But seriously, what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting in Idris and you were staying the night there,” Magnus reminded him (still shirtless). Of course, Alec told him all about it before going this exact morning. “Don’t misunderstand me, I’m happy to see you. Just… _confused_.”

Alec wanted to thank the angel (but curse him at the same time) when Magnus reached for a hoodie hanging over the back of one of the armchairs. At least now Alec would be able to concentrate and…

_The hoodie was fucking sleeveless._

Alec was starting to have the worst thoughts ever. _He could choke me with those biceps and I will thank him. Heck, I will worship him and those biceps._

“Darling? Are you okay?” Magnus tried again, taking one of his hands and shaking him a little. It was just then that he realized he had been staring at his biceps for too long.

Alec closed his eyes to still his expression (and his breathing).

“Yeah, just a little bit out of it.” Alec gave Magnus a little innocent smile. “I was wondering if you could help me out with something? I mean, if you’re not busy, that is.”

“I’m never busy for you, Alexander.”

And with this honest statement from Magnus’ part, Alec blushed but explained to him everything that happened back in Idris, and also what was the idea he had. Magnus didn’t say a word, waiting for Alec to finish before saying even a single word. Maybe words weren’t so necessary, because Magnus looked quite troubled about his plans.

“Wait, we definitely need wine,” Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly a bottle of wine and two wine glasses appeared on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

“Is it that bad?” Alec wondered.

“Well, don’t feel bad, darling, but you’re asking my help to track Jace through your parabatai bond. Bond that you already severed, if I remember correctly,” Magnus filled the wine glasses and quickly made himself with one. “This is dangerous, Alexander. If we’re not careful enough, the bond-”

“Could break. I know.” Alec stared at the wine glass that was supposed to be his. “That’s why I need your help. Please.”

Alec saw Magnus thinking about it for long minutes. You could see him changing his mind again and again in a matter of seconds. His expression going everywhere and nowhere at the same time; if Magnus said no, Alec will accept it and find another way, but waiting for an answer still made him nervous.

“Fine. Lay down on the couch while I look for some things.”

He was so impressed by the positive answer Alec actually needed a whole minute to react and do what Magnus told him.

He quickly undressed from his jacket and shirt and plopped on the couch with his head against some of the pillows on one side of the couch. It wasn’t the first time Magnus was going to see him shirtless, but it was the first time since they started _dating_ , or whatever they were doing, since they haven’t gone on a date yet. The thing is, Alec wasn’t at all calm about this.

When Magnus came back, he was carrying many things in his hands, and some were flying around him, surrounded by blue sparks from his magic. Why did they needed so many things, he will probably never know.

There was some rags, two bottles of water, some weird bottles that could contain absolutely anything and even bandages. Alec hoped Magnus was just being a little too cautious.

“You’re… sure about this,” Magnus said. And even if it sounded like a question, Alec knew it was more of an affirmation.

Alec nodded and once Magnus started hovering over him with painkilling magic, he brought his stele to his parabatai rune. Just when the stele made contact, an incredible pain consumed him, and even in the middle of this torture, Alec wondered how much worse this could’ve been without Magnus.

He suddenly dropped the stele, screaming at the top of his lungs. Magnus jumped in that exact moment and took his hand, trying to take his pain away and probably overusing his magic on him.

And as sudden as that outburst came, it was gone, and Alec was left breathless, sweating all over his body. Magnus’ face was full of tears and also sweat, and even if he felt like fainting, he quickly took Alec’s face in his hands and pressed soft and quick kisses all over his skin.

“You’re okay, baby; you’re okay, you’re okay,” Magnus repeated not allowing himself to look at the rune just yet. “I’m here, I’m here.”

Alec’s eyes were closed, but he was nodding in Magnus’ hands. Or maybe he was just shaking, but Magnus didn’t want to find out which was the correct answer.

He finally let himself look at Alec’s parabatai rune. That area was swollen, and was bleeding a little from the edges. Magnus quickly started healing him and a sigh of relief abandoned his lungs when he noticed that the bond wasn’t broken. It was weaker than before, maybe, but not broken.

“Is it… is it _broken_?” Alec asked, his voice breaking in the middle of the sentence. The pain in his voice wasn’t at all physical.

“No, no, it’s okay, baby. I promise,” Magnus squeezed his hand and smiled sadly the whole time he needed to make the rune stop its bleeding. “I don’t know what happened. Maybe Jace did something just so you couldn’t track him.”

“Or Valentine.”

“It’s a possibility. Can you sit down?” Alec nodded and Magnus helped him up. Maybe Alec’s pain was gone, but he looked pale. “Drink some water, I’ll find you something to eat. You look about to faint.”

“Magnus,” Alec stopped him by catching his hand in the air. Magnus stared at him and his hazel eyes that right now seemed so colorless. “You look bad too. Your glamour is gone.”

Magnus freezed right there.

“NO -I MEAN, YOU LOOK IN A BAD SHAPE. I UHM, I MEANT- I LI- NO, I LOVE YOUR CAT EYES I SWEAR,” Alec’s stutters made Magnus laugh again.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Just please, be a nice guy and do what I just told you.” Caressing his cheek one last time and taking a lock of hair out of his face, Magnus went to his kitchen to get something for both of them.

 

Alec’s eyes are closing from weariness when Magnus placed a hand on his cheek. They just sat there, on his couch, staring at each other’s eyes and saying everything by not saying anything at all. It wasn’t even nine yet, but both of them were just a step away from falling asleep right then and there.

“You look better now, after eating. But you need to rest,” Magnus whispered, feeling the warm from Alec’s skin on the tips of his fingers. “You can have my bed. If I wasn’t so tired I would’ve probably snapped one here.”

Alec leaned into Magnus’ touch and with a little smile, he said something Magnus will never forget.

“Let’s share the bed,” he proposed. Maybe Alec was dizzier than he looked, because when Magnus opened his mouth to object, he placed one finger on Magnus’ lips. “Shush, let’s not have that clichéd argument about not wanting the other to sleep on the couch to end up agreeing to share the bed.”

When Alec pulled his finger away, Magnus smiled.

“How do you know about clichés? I thought you shadowhunters didn’t watch movies,” Magnus said and brushed Alec’s hair gently.

“Isabelle is my sister. I think you don’t need to know anything more.”

That made Magnus laugh. “Come on, my dear shadowhunter, let’s get you to bed.”

“Wait.” Alec pulled Magnus closer to give him a lazy, sloppy kiss. “I really like you, did you know that?”

Magnus stared for awhile, and it was the first time in centuries he blushed as hard as he did. Dizzy Alec was probably the cutest thing he ever had the pleasure to contemplate.

“I know. That’s why we are together, isn’t it?” Magnus pulled Alec up and started guiding him to his room by the hand. “And just for the record, Alexander, I like you too.”

“That makes me so, so happy.”

Magnus never want this to end, but at the same time he did; if Alec kept this cute act, he will probably die of diabetes (and gladly, even).

Settling Alec on the bed wasn’t so hard. And since he doubted that they were on that level of trust yet to sleep together in their underwear, Magnus simply snapped some more comfortable clothes for Alec. The both of them probably needed a shower too, but that will have to wait, considering everything the went through.

Nobody was going to miss them in the morning. He hoped, at least.

Magnus placed himself under the covers and beside Alec, who was almost snoring already. He could’ve never imagined that serious and cold Alec Lightwood was really just a big sweet boy. Magnus could see some of that in him when they first met, but this was something completely different.

Alec was lying on his back, while Magnus was on his side, staring at him in the dim light of the room. Examining Alec’s face was one of Magnus’ favorite activities, one his new boyfriend didn’t know about, thankfully. He was just probably one of the prettiest boys he ever met, and yet again, he didn’t have any idea about it.

“Stop staring at me.”

“Why?”

“Because… I don’t know. I’m tired.”

“Sleep, dear.”

“I love that.”

“What, darling?”

“The pet names. I love them.” Alec turned on his side to look at Magnus. “I just don’t know if it’s okay for me to call you anything like that. Or what to call you, for that matter.”

“You can call me whatever you want, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, smiling and caressing his cheek once again.

“Okay, _whatever you want_ ,” Alec laughed dumbly at his silly joke. Magnus gave him a death stare. “Okay, okay. Sorry, babe.”

A little giggle escaped Magnus’ lips.

“That one I like.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

They both fell silent, and the room was cozy and they were just staring at each other’s faces, because that was enough. It was a comfortable silence. After what appeared to be an eternity, Alec pushed himself closer to place his forehead against Magnus’s, and he gently placed one of his hands on his nape.

“Did anyone ever tell you just how beautiful you are?” Alec asked. Suddenly he didn’t sound as dizzy as before.

Magnus wanted to let out one of his comebacks. _Yes, all the time, actually_. But something told him it wasn’t the right time.

“Because you are. And you need to know.”

“Alec, I-”

“Shush.”

“You are being really mean today, young man.” Magnus deadpanned.

“And you talk way too much. Shush.”

The next morning, when they were talking over coffee, Magnus remembered something important.

“Alexander, remember me to thank Chase, please.”

“Chase? Do you mean Jace?” Alec munched on his toast with an amused smile pulling at his lips.

“Yes, Trace. Thanks to him I had a wonderful night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways! I hope you guys liked it, and if you did (or didn't!) leave me a comment or talk to me on my tumblr ([@MattLightwood](http://mattlightwood.tumblr.com))!
> 
> Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
